Yes, doctor
by nayaftdemi
Summary: Dani's been crushing on her doctor, Santana Lopez, for a while now. And has been coming up with faked injures and illnesses to have an excuse to go see her. After her fifth time on her office, she finally blurts out what's really going on. In the lamest way, if you'd ask her. One shot.


_Hiiii, so I'm back at writing. A friend of mine was going through the imagineyourotp tumblr and came across this one that was something like "imagine that person A keeps faking being sick to see person B who's a doctor", sooo that's what this one shot's about. I had fun writing it so I hope all of you enjoy it!_

* * *

It's the fifth time she's gone to the hospital, more specifically to Dr. Santana Lopez's office, in like a month and a half. It's not like she's been sick or actually needed medical attention but Danielle's sneaky and has developed quite the crush on the beauty that happens to be her doctor. And as her mind is always thinking on how to get what she craves she's coming up with faked injures and sickness to have an excuse to see her. If it were any other girl she'd have no problem on flirting or asking them out, but there's something under Santana's gaze that makes her feel too small and as if the other girl is way too out of her league. Which she probably is, she guessed. Her excuses are getting worse each time though and she hoped it won't leave her looking like an idiot. Her first excuse was this weird coughing she developed, as she had told the doctor while – almost—exceeding what normal coughs would be like. The second consisted on her having an eruption on different parts of her body, which was caused by food poisoning since she was allergic to some seafood – if asked she would say it was totally an accident. Obviously. Third time wasn't on purpose though; she had fallen down the stairs and broken her fibula being her usual clumsy self. It had hurt like hell and she thought she was going to die for nearly a second, Dr. Lopez assured her in between soft giggles later on that same day - while she was putting the cast over her injury - that she was going to be more than fine. Fourth time had been a horrible stomach ache and that escalated onto Dr. Santana running her hands over the skin of that part of her body in order to determinate what was the cause. If the brunette noticed nothing was wrong with her to begin with she said nothing about it. This time, she had gotten the flu. Or so Dani kept saying. It was half a lie, half the truth. She had been feeling rather awful and her head kept pounding at any given moment but other than that she felt alright.

The blonde had been waiting for about twenty minutes when Dr. Lopez called her name; a smile splattered her features as she reminded herself to _not_ bounce on her way towards the office. There she was, she was even more beautiful than the last she had seen her doctor. Okay, she was always beautiful but for her her beauty grew non-stop. Sue her. Dani sat down on the chair across Santana, who was eyeing her curiously. "Good afternoon, Dr. Lopez", she greeted with a smile.

"Good afternoon, Ms. Reyes. I take you're not feeling very well?", there's almost a hidden hint of amusement on the doctor's voice, an eyebrow raising as her eyes are focused on the patient. A lingering smile playing on her lips.

"Just got much better from seeing you", it dropped off the singer's lips without her brain giving it the order and she looked like a deer caught on the lights as she realized what she had just said. "I—I mean, I- umm..", she was speechless.

Luckily for her Santana laughed amusedly and waved her hand to dismiss the words with ease. "If that was the case, Ms. Reyes, all my patients would be healed in the matter of minutes", her smile grew bigger and a spark danced behind her brown eyes.

Dani unfolded her hands that had glued together, giving her nervousness away easily. She sort of composed herself and sat straighter on her chair, her cheeks a soft shade of pink under the eyes of her doctor. "Well, umm—I do believe you're a very great doctor so, umm—yeah." She mumbled, still not really at ease and scratched the back of her neck. "And you'll be wondering what I'm doing here since I was here like—", she knitted her eyebrows together in what one would assume it'd be a thinking face before smiling again. "Two weeks ago with stomach ache", she nodded like she was stating some obvious fact. "So, uhh—I've got the flu this time"

Santana squinted her quizzically, internally debating whether to believe her or not. She knew the blonde hadn't truly been sick a few times she had been sitting in that same chair in front of her. She wondered what was crossing her mind to keep coming every few weeks with a new illness for her to check, the brunette thought she would muster up the courage to tell whatever nagged at her mind since she had noticed the way she stared intently at her. "Is that so? Have you been feeling unwell?", she asked softly, maybe softer than the tone she used for other patients. She stood up and walked over where her stretcher was and gestured to it for Dani to sit. "Have you been fatigued lately? Sore throat with or without coughing? Perhaps headaches as well?", she asked, picking up her stethoscope and silently requested the blonde to take off her shirt.

Danielle blushed as she removed her shirt, she didn't even knew why, it was usual for Santana to do this. She felt the steer cold of the instrument against her chest and winced. She tried to focus on Santana's questions though. "Uhh—been fatigued lately but that might be 'cos of work", she shrugged nonchalantly. "No coughing so far but yeah I've got terrible headaches", she admitted as she breathed in and out per the latina's requested. She removed the stethoscope and looked a bit confused at the symptoms the blonde had said. The doctor ordered her to open her mouth so she could check the state of Dani's throat and smiled down at her.

"You can put your shirt back on, Ms. Reyes", she stated as she walked back towards her desk, sitting down on the chair and typing something on her computer. "You've got what could be the start of a simple cold that may turn into the flu", she stated matter of factly as she stared at Dani once again with a small smile. "Or it may be just from stress and fatigue, you mentioned work so that may be the reason", she printed what the blonde noticed was a medical prescription, handing it to her with a chuckle. "Make sure you take some antibiotics and maybe vitamins to keep your body strong from invasive virus"

Danielle stared at her as in trance, her voice being almost hypnotizing and the way her lips curved into a smile. A smile for her. Okay maybe she was seeing too much into it. Wow, Dani get yourself checked. "Well thank you, Dr. Lopez. Efficient as always." She smiled cheekily, her eyes sparkling and then her mouth opened before her brain could register what words were leaving her lips. "You make me wanna get sick just for it. You", her jaw almost dropped to the floor and her eyes were almost sticking out at the words. Her cheeks turned a deeper shade, she kept making a fool of herself in front of the doctor who just stared at her with an amused grin.

"Why thank you, Ms. Reyes", she agreed politely, her grin never leaving her features as she eyed Dani, restraining the urge of bursting out laughing at the poor girl's face in front of her. It seemed as if she had revealed the existence of the most precious thing to the last person she had ever wished to tell. And she seemed mortified, yet Santana found it rather amusing. "It wouldn't the first time", she called after the blonde, sarcasm dripping off each word, letting it clear to Dani that she was very aware of what she had been doing.

* * *

It's been a week and a half from the last time she saw her doctor, in all epic awkwardness and failure that time had been. She knows that Santana's aware of what she's been doing all along, but she didn't seem very distraught at the thought and that made her somewhat less nervous. She had thought about going back to her office and finally mustering up the courage to tell her what this entire scheme was about but her pulse raced up and almost started to sweat just by thinking about it. She sighed in defeat, not believing how stupid she had been about this whole topic. She was being shy and a nervous wreck, just like she had been back in her teen years at high school, the shell of what she had grown up to become. She loathed what Santana made her become, as if all these years she spent making herself thicker and stronger were thrown off the window the second the latina beauty was at sight. However she couldn't get upset, a smile always crept to her lips and the butterflies on her stomach went full rampage whenever Santana eyed her, let alone smile at her. She had talked about it with her best friend, Elliot, who found it rather amusing to tease her about her very obvious crush on the doctor. He had told her many, many –maybe even more Dani would willingly admit—that she should just go up to her and finally ask the poor girl out instead of stepping onto her office with a poor excuse of an illness to have a chance to exchange few words about symptoms and antibiotics. Yet she felt like that was something she wouldn't be able to achieve, she turned into a giggling fifteen year old who was in love for the first time. She loathed it, god.

It wasn't until another week had passed that she was once again in the waiting room of the hospital Santana worked at, she was rather nervous and couldn't sit straight on her seat. She feared that she would mess up again or forget what she was going to say and look like an idiot in front of her – again. Another agonizingly slow half hour passed before Dani was called in. She fidgeted with her fingers while sitting down on the much known chair by now in front of the woman that made her be so nervous. Santana looked unphased but the blonde had noticed a small smirk on her lips, maybe that was good? This time she had not prepared anything, no illness. No injuries. She was going to finally tell her what all this was about but being under Santana's gaze made her be way too nervous to think clearly. She didn't even hear that the woman in front of her had spoken. "Umm, what?", she blurted out, confusion and embarrassment clouding her face.

The latina however gave her a smile accompanied with soft chuckles and Dani swore she loved when she did. "I was saying, Ms. Reyes, that what is the cause of you coming here – again?", her eyebrow raised, a smirk tugging on her lips as she eyed the blonde. Her words subtly giving away what both women knew.

"I've told you many times to call me Dani", she mumbled and shook her head, that wasn't even important. She had to focus on what she really wanted to tell the brunette but words weren't to be found. Rather than that she just went with whatever thing popped at her mind. "I got bit", she suddenly said, her eyes widening and her voice unsure about that first thing that popped out. "Seriously? Bitten?", was all Dani could think about and her cheeks turned into a soft shade of pink as she cursed herself internally for how lame she could even get.

Santana's eyes flickered showing the smallest hint of pure concern for the blonde but were quickly replaced by her usual unphased expression. "Bitten?", she asked slowly, her eyebrows knitting together. "We better take a look at that, Ms. Reyes, whatever has bitten you might have carried viruses, microbes or god knows, maybe even the rabid", Dani almost swore she detected Santana's concern lacing her words but quickly believed otherwise and marched down to the stretcher just like last time. She sat on it and watched as Santana walked up to her and asking silently to show her supposedly bite spot.

She was about to burst out how she didn't even have a bite mark in the middle of her freaking out when she remember how she and Elliot had gotten drunk a couple nights ago and bit each other for whatever holy reason they thought it was good enough. She remembered Elliot grumbling at her when he woke up and noticed the mark on his shoulder and then burst out laughing when he moved his fingers over her left arm where his teeth had sunk. He had said it looked like an animal had bitten her and couldn't hold his laughter whenever his eyes fell on her mark. She had made it a rule to not bite each other even if they got drunk off their asses. "Dani", she muttered towards the brunette to get her to call her by her name while moving her shirt aside to reveal the human bite mark on her forearm, not sure how Santana would react to seeing this. Maybe she would be pissed she was making her lose her time with this sorry excuse of a motive to go see the doctor. But yeah, whatever now.

The latina stared at the mark and then at Dani, eyebrows raising to almost meet her hair line. She didn't know what to do next, if burst out laughing or get the blonde kicked out for making her lose time. After a moment a smile cracked her stony features and chuckled lightly, her fingers running over the mark on the other girl's arm, noticing how skin reacted to her touch. Interesting. "_Danielle_", she drawled out mockingly, knowing the other girl had requested her to be called Dani but nope, not today. "Interesting bite mark", she grinned as a fit of laughter hit her at how the blonde had gone with her faked injures to this right now. Honestly she found it rather adorable and funny how she guessed she bit herself just to see her. "It looks human though"

Dani's cheeks turned bright red, she was embarrassed that Santana was seeing how lame she actually was. Human bite mark. You outdid yourself in being lame, Dani. Good God. "It may be", she mumbled, still not looking at the brunette and shivered when her fingers brushed against her forearm's skin. Her touch was so soft she wished she would never stop doing that. "I know it's lame. And stupid. And I shouldn't make you waste your time but I—", she rambled, her eyes glued to her hands on her laps, not daring to tear her gaze elsewhere at all. "I—uhh, I like seeing you—err, I mean, I—I sort of have a crush on you…", she finally, after weeks and weeks hiding how she felt about the brunette in front of her, said it. "I'm just gonna—just gonna go", she added quickly, not wanting to see how she would pity her. She moved to slid off the stretch but was stopped by a pair of hands on her shoulders almost, that brushed down to her waist where they retained her.

"Stay", Santana's soft voice shocked Dani, unsure as to why she would request something like that. She slid closer to the blonde, her fingers' touch almost feather-like as she drew circles on her waist. The both of them being really close by now as she made the other girl finally look at her in the eye. "Can I—can I try something?", she asked her softly, a taunting smile on her lips.

"Uhh yeah?", she was unsure to what the latina was planning to do and her trail of thought were stopped when she felt lips clashing against her in the softest manner she had ever experienced. It downed on her she was kissing the woman she had been crushing on for months now. Really kissing her. She drew her closer towards her as they kissed slowly.

"Honestly", Santana breathed out when they broke the kiss, a smiled glued to her lips as her forehead brushed against the blonde's. "I've grown to like you", she chuckled softly, her fingers brushing the hair off Dani's eyes. "At first I thought you were an idiot for faking and thought you'd tell me why you were doing it", she snorted and kissed her cheek that turned bright red once more. "But after all these times I found it rather adorable how nervous you'd get and always leave to come back with a new excuse to be here". Santana shrugged, it may seem stupid but to her it always warmed her how the blonde seemed to always – rather silently though—come back for her. It warmed her inside in a way she hadn't felt in a long, long time. It brought a smile to her lips each time she thought about it.

"Really?", Dani asked still a bit unsure this wasn't really happening and eyed with hope written all over her face, her hands still pressed on the back of her neck as her legs wrapped themselves around her waist to not let her go at all.

"Really", the brunette nodded, her lips finding the skin along her cheek, jawline and neck rather pleasing to brush over. Santana hummed appreciatively, her lips pecking Dani's playfully before raising an eyebrow. Her eyes glued to the blonde's with mischief hidden behind her eyelids as a daring smile crept up her face. "Soooo my break's in about—", she eyed the watch on the wall behind her. "—fifteen more minutes so wanna stay here since your injure is very serious and needs to be taken care of properly?", her white teeth shone as she wiggled her eyebrows and trailed kisses along her jawline. It only took a hummed yes from Dani's lip for Santana to be locking their lips together once again.

* * *

_R&R, thanks for reading!_


End file.
